User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Can Someone Lend Me a Hand Chapter 3
Note, this is the last currently finished chapter, future will come but will take more time. This chapter is very important but contains a trigger warning for torture also in minimal detail but just be ready for it. Handy jumps a foot in the air when the ceiling fan crashes down right behind him. Handy, breathing heavily, thanks his moment of fortune; if he'd just lain down like he usually did, that would've meant finding another pair of hands tomorrow. He looks at the fan on his bed and realizes he'll either have to fix it, move it, or find a different place to sleep. After a moment, he decides to just move it, not feeling like having to worry about it again and, unlike Flaky, he doesn't have anywhere else to sleep. Well, he does has a couch, but considering he's finally alive to do so, he will sleep in his bed. Shrugging, he grabs the fan and moves it to a corner, remembering the number of times he's just had to kick or ram something out of the way. So much easier with hands. Handy dusts his bed off, takes his belt and helmet off, and lies down. For once he's fairly pleased with how things are going. ---- The next day, Handy makes his way for Flaky's house; after waking up and he runs into Petunia, but he'd had the foresight to drape a thin jacket around his shoulders before leaving his house so she can't see Disco Bear's hands. "Hey Petunia, I have a quick job to do but I can meet up with you afterwards." "Okay, just try not to die on the job." Handy smiles at that knowing that even though he wasn't actually going on a job, his chances of getting back alive are low considering he hadn't died at all yesterday. "No promises, I'll try though." "I know, definitely easier said than done. I'll try not to die as well." At least for her that does mean something, being the only one in town to intentionally kill themselves unless you count when Lifty and Shifty tried to rob Flippy. "Alright, it shouldn't be more than an hour or so. Are you working somewhere today?" "Nope, Lumpy said I get today off after the dishwasher incident." "Please tell me that was an accident and not another potato peeler incident." Petunia blushes and admits sheepishly. "I was dirty." Handy shakes his head, glad Disco Bear's hands are hidden under the jacket. He could imagine how that would go. "I told you this the first time. Just because we come back doesn't mean you can go kill yourself just to clean yourself." Petunia shrugs. "I tried scrubbing, but the steel wool wouldn't get the grease out of my fur." Handy sighs. "I just worry about you." Petunia pats the beaver's shoulder affectionately. "I know, now go get your job done." "Where should I find you afterwards?" Petunia thinks a second. "How about the beach? I can't remember the last time we went, other than the surf competition." Though she was exaggerating a bit, she felt the statement stood. "Sure, I'll see you there" Petunia waves at him as he turns back around and heads off. ---- So, Handy heads back to Flaky's house. After checking to make sure no one's in sight, he knocks on the door and waits a few seconds until Flaky answers, rubbing the back of her head and grimacing. "H-hey H-Handy, s-so, I-I t-take it y-you s-survived th-the n-night?" He shows her Disco Bear's hands still attached to his nubs as she lets him inside, and he notices the bloody spot on the wall. "I take it something happened to you?" Flaky nodded. "R-r-right a-after you l-left." "What happened?" "S-slipped on th-the b-bat. C-cracked my h-head on th-the w-wall." Handy pauses, not quite expecting something so... anticlimactic. "I almost had my ceiling fan land on me." "Oh, w-well, i-it's g-good y-you d-didn't." Handy removes the jacket and looks for a place to hang it. "Yeah, but I ran into Petunia on the way here. She didn't see the hands, but she wants me to go to the beach with her and a jacket will look out of place." "S-so y-you w-want me t-to t-take th-them off?" Handy sighs as he just lays the jacket in a corner. The truth was... no, but he couldn't just stand Petunia up and no one else could know about the hands. "Yeah. Also, I found out from Petunia why she was in a dish washer." He holds them out and she starts taking out the sutures. "S-s-s-suicide?" "Yeah, she got grease in her fur... do you know what steel wool is by any chance? Petunia said she tried getting it out with that, but I don't know what it is." Flaky immediately stops the task, eyes wide and without a word, goes and takes a piece from her kitchen, putting it in the hand she hadn't started on yet. Handy just sits there a moment, scraping Disco Bear's fingers across the colored metal. "I remember this stuff now... before I lost my hands, I used it to clean wood." He sighs and sets it aside so Flaky can finish. "I should have expected that. She needs real professional help with that OCD of hers, but the only psychiatrist is Lumpy and he's just way to cruel to send her to him." Flaky nods as she finishes removing the sutures." Y-y-yeah, but th-there are w-w-worse things." "Well, yeah, Flippy could be a psychiatrist." Flaky, having never gone to a psychiatrist, isn't really sure what goes on during those sessions; but the idea of being in a room alone with Flippy for an hour is unsettling, to say the least. "At least that's not the case." "Y-y-Yeah..." She finishes removing the stitches and sets the hands near Handy's jacket. Once she does, Handy realizes… "Well, if I head out to soon she'll wonder why the job was so quick." "Y-y-you can hang out h-here, I g-g-guess." "Works for me. At least I told her it shouldn't be more than an hour or so." Handy, with nothing to pass the time, watches as Flaky cleans the dried blood from the wall and sweeps up quills and dandruff. ---- It doesn't take long for the beaver to get restless. "This is boring." Flaky jumps. "S-s-sorry Handy, h-how long until y-y-you go meet Petunia?" "How long has it been?" "Umm…" Flaky looks at the clock. "Maybe twenty minutes since you got here." "So like another forty." "W-w-well, couldn't y-you tell her it wasn't as b-b-bad as you were told?" "Yeah, I guess I can do that." He hops off the chair he was sitting on. "H-h-have fun Handy, t-tell Petunia I said hi." She opens the door for him and closes the door after he leaves. She plops down on her couch with a sigh, punching a bunch of small holes in it with her quills. She glances over at Disco Bear's hands wondering how much longer she can do this. Flaky rubs her quills. She supposed it wasn't too bad just using one pair, but Lammy's comment about killing to take hands was still eating at her. He wouldn't do that, she keeps thinking to herself as if she actually believes, it considering what he did with the hands the first time. ---- Meanwhile, Handy finds Petunia relaxing on a towel on the beach. He'd thought about leaving his tool belt and hard hat at Flaky's, but he just didn't feel right without them. "Hey Petunia!" He calls over. She looks over and waves at him. "Hey Handy! I was worried you wouldn't make it." "Well, I did. The job wasn't as bad as I originally thought," he says, coming over. Petunia stretches out. "That's good. What was it? Flaky decide she needed a new table? She never did tell me why she wanted it scrubbed so bad." "Yeah, she had a pretty messy death on it and wasn't very sanitary." Petunia nods. It didn't really surprise her since she got a call like that at least once a week. "Wait... how would you know?" "Because I had to go in and replace it and demanded to know." "Makes sense, so, what do you want to do first?" "You can pick," he offers, honestly still finding it hard to find activities that are less likely send her into a panic attack, especially since the problem just randomly showed up so late in the curse, and it's gotten easier for her to find things he can do since she got that day's experience of being him when her window chopped off her hands. "Hmm, how about volleyball? I'm sure you can use your tail." Handy nods. "Good idea." They go back and forth for about half an hour, staying close in points the entire time, and something catches Handy's eye. "You all right Petunia? You keep glancing at the water." Petunia sighs, not sure if she should tell Handy what's bothering her or just pass it off. Handy looks over to where she was to see Disco Bear in his quite horrifying leopard skin speedo, quickly looking back to her but something else crosses his mind. "You know, as terrifying as that is, there seems to be something bigger than disgust or even hatred there." "You don't know the half of it." "Petunia, you can tell me anything," he says, trying to ignore the hypocrisy of telling her that when he is working so hard to keep the hand stealing a secret from her. She sighs. "He-he kidnapped me once." At those words, to say Handy's fuming would be a massive understatement. "He what?!" Petunia avoids her boyfriend's eyes. "He was working as a vendor one day while me and Giggles were hanging out, we figured he was actually trying to do something productive for once and we bought some juice from him... when I woke up I was in the passenger seat of his car out at a cliff overlooking the town. I ended up spraying him... Until then he was more just annoying but… I'm afraid he'll do something like that again." Handy thinks about that, seeing red, and starts putting something together in his mind. "I'll talk to him about it later." Petunia can tell what he means but nods approvingly. "Just… be careful." Handy hesitates, having half a mind to tell her. "I will." He decides, at least for now, to keep his mouth shut. While they're talking, Cuddles and Giggles are out on the water on a jet ski, Giggles 'driving' and Cuddles getting pulled behind. Handy looks over at them and noticing Cuddles starting to lose it, heading in their direction and they immediately hit the deck, just in time, as Cuddles flew over him and into the net, getting diced while blood splatters over them, Handy doesn't really mind, but… Handy hears Giggles screaming and looks over to see her leg twisted unnaturally, but then another sound, rapid breathing, alerts him to the more life threatening issue... Petunia covered in Cuddles blood. Her hyperventilation turns to a full-on scream as she scrambles over to the water to clear her fur. Handy goes to grab her, cursing when he realizes he has no hands attached. "Petunia! Get out of the water!" She doesn't even hear him or see the fin coming towards her, attracted by the blood as she frantically tries to scrub herself clean. "Petunia!" Handy screams again and runs towards the water as the shark pops out of the water and grabs the skunk. She obviously realizes as soon as it sinks its teeth into her and she screams as it violently thrashes her around until she's silenced by death. Handy just stands there staring at the growing red splotch in the water. I should never have agreed to the beach. Even though he knows she wouldn't have been any safer anywhere else in town, he can't bring that thought to mind, he sighs, looking around and just seeing Giggles, he figures Disco Bear must've left... the thought of what Petunia told him brings Handy's blood to a boil. He turns on his heel and runs back to Flaky's house; he'll need the hands back to truly exact his revenge. He passes Sniffles the Paramedic going toward the beach, and hopes for Giggles' sake the broken leg had somehow killed her. Then just like yesterday wonders why he cares about the chipmunk. He shakes his head to clear the thought, right now he needs to focus... Disco Bear. ---- He makes it to Flaky's in one piece, a feat considering he'd seen Pop, Lifty, and Mole all driving and hadn't become road kill, and kicks the door with a bit more force than he meant to. Flaky answers the door a bit more shaken than her normal state by how hard he kicked. "H-h-h-Handy? Wh-wh-what's wrong?" "I need the hands back." "B-b-but I thought y-you were spending the day with P-p-Petunia." "Cuddles died near us, getting his blood on her so she tried to wash it off in the ocean… which attracted a shark." Flaky lets him in and goes to get the needle and thread. If Handy had to witness that, it's no wonder he was irritable, and without hands he couldn't really do anything to take his mind off it. "I-I'm s-sorry you h-had to s-see th-that." Handy sighs. "Yeah... I shouldn't have agreed to the beach. I should've known something would happen." "N-nowh-where e-else w-would have b-been a-any s-safer." "I know." Handy sits there and broods while Flaky reattaches Disco Bear's hands. While he hadn't lied to her, he felt a twinge of guilt. It's Petunia's secret, he reminds himself mentally as if it were the only reason he isn't telling her. I can't share it. Flaky finishes in silence, knowing there's something else bothering the beaver but figuring he has a reason for keeping it to himself. As she wraps his bandages around the stitches he stands up. "I've got something I need to do." As he walks out the door, he doesn't hear the porcupine's whispered. "Be c-careful, Handy." ---- He heads back to his house to wash off Cuddles' blood and get his tool box before heading to Disco Bear's, hoping his victim is there and alive since he had left the beach. He pauses, then decides to take his tow truck. It'd hide his hands, plus if he happened across Disco Bear it'd be easier to knock him out and put him in the back than try to carry him. As he climbs in the driver's seat, he sets his toolbox on the floorboard of the passenger side and tucks his wrench under the seat. A very cruel smirk crosses his face as he drives off, he is going to enjoy this and if Disco Bear is at least smarter than Sniffles, he'll never even look at Petunia again. He's in luck, a few minutes later he sees Disco Bear strolling down the sidewalk, probably heading to Mole's barber shop. A quick glance around shows no one in the vicinity, so Handy pulls over and grabs his wrench before getting out of his truck and heading for the clueless bear. Being careful not to hit hard enough to kill him right away, Handy swings the wrench at Disco Bear's head and the bear drops like a sack of potatoes, and Handy quickly checks his pulse. Satisfied, he loads him up into the truck and heads back to his house. "How is it that bear's even heavier than he looks when he already looks so heavy?" Handy murmurs as he drives back to his house, knowing that with Mole at work if not dead, he'll have it to himself to do everything he pleases. ---- Disco Bear wakes up slowly, the smell of cooked meat hits his nostrils and reminds him he hasn't eaten in a few hours. As he opens his eyes, he realizes he's not at his house. It's not much later that he realizes with horror that the cooked meat is his own. He screams as he looks down and sees charred nubs where his hands once were and rope around what's left of his arms and the arms of the chair. An attempt to kick tells him his legs are likewise bound. "Good, you're awake." He looks up to find a very deadly looking Handy with a toolbox in one hand… his hand. Though we know it to be from yesterday, he figured it would be better this way so they're not obviously from a previous day. Handy sets his toolbox down and looks Disco Bear in the eye. "I heard something today... can you guess what it was?" "Disco Bear doesn't know what you're talking about," he says, struggling against his bindings. Handy nods and takes a hammer from his tool kit. "I'm sure you do, 'cause after what I heard, those red eyes you had for a little while make much more sense. I kind of thought it was just allergies, but getting sprayed by a skunk does that, too." Disco Bear's eyes widen. "That's was harmless! It's not like I raped her or anything!" Handy raises an eyebrow. "So it's harmless to drug someone and kidnap them? I suppose this is harmless too then." Handy slams the hammer down on the bear's knee. The sound of breaking bone can be heard over the bear's scream. Once the girlish screaming quiets enough for him to be heard, Handy adds, "And trust me, I'm just getting started. So, was it worth it?" Handy asks casually as he flips the hammer around so the forked end points toward Disco Bear. Handy waits a moment, then brings the hammer down hard implanting it in the other thigh. He waits until the screams die back down into whimpers. "I don't like being ignored. Was. It. Worth. It" "No!" "What were you planning on doing to her?" "Nothing, I swear!" Handy turns back to his tool kit, but a glint of red catches his eye... a bloody quill. "What about her?!" He holds up the quill. "Easily the nicest person in this town and already terrified of everything! You had to harass her, too?! Or do you need another look?" He sticks the quill into Disco Bear's right eye but still not far enough to kill him. Disco Bear bawls as he tries to speak. "I didn't... I wasn't..." Handy silences him with a right hook. From the sound, he breaks the bear's jaw and from the pain, he also broke his borrowed hand. At least he's got a spare pair. He hisses his next sentence. "I was the one that dragged your corpse off her doorstep, I know you were there. You've been harassing every girl in this town since you got here and that needs to stop right now unless you want a repeat of this! Do I make myself clear?!" Disco Bear just nods, still crying but unable to speak. Handy, tired of the bear's cries and having got his point across, goes back to his toolkit and gets a small jar of what looks like sugar... powdered glass. He'd had to clean it up when he came back after the fiasco trying to change his light bulb and decided to keep some. He unscrews the lid and dumps it into the palm of a hand as he turns back to Disco Bear. "Don't forget our little chat." With that veiled threat, he blows the glass in the bear's face. Coughing tells him that he'd inhaled at least some of it. After a few coughs, blood started coming up with them. Handy packs his tools up while he listens to the tortured bear slowly die, maybe next time he'll think before he does something stupid. "If not, I wouldn't really mind doing that again." Handy laughs, taking the hammer out of Disco Bear's leg even though he's not quite dead yet, and wipes it off. He looks at Disco Bear and sees blood leaking from his eyes and ears. "Looks like it got in your system; you've still got a few hours though. Just so you know, I find out you so much as look at Petunia or Flaky or Giggles I'll bring you back for another 'visit'." Disco Bear, having just barely been able to hear him, nods slowly, showing that he understood. "Good." Handy grabs his toolbox and walks out, leaving the bear to die in silence. "You happy now?" he says to the sky, seeming crazy. Handy sighs as he packs his tools into his truck, unsure what to do now. The throbbing of his hand reminds him he might've broken it. He looks back at his house, considering going back for the one he cut off today. No, Disco Bear's still alive. I want him to think these are his hands... besides, if something happens tonight I'll have a fresh pair for tomorrow. He shakes his head, who is he kidding on "if"? Almost as if the town decides to prove him right, he hears a little hummed jingle. "Splendid..." He realizes exactly what attracted him as a blue blur punches a hole through his house. ---- Inside the house, Splendid crashes in in front of the dying bear. "Fear not citizen! Splendid the Super Squirrel is here to save you!" Splendid carries Disco Bear out of the house, the heavy scent of burnt flesh tells Handy that Splendid had used his heat vision to free the bear from his bindings. Not noticing the injuries he furthered, Splendid flies off at supersonic speeds to Disco Bear's, depositing the now unidentifiable mess of a corpse onto the roof, patting the head, and flying off. Handy wipes his brow. He'd really dodged a bullet there. Splendid meant well, but it never ended well. He spoke too soon. as he hears Splendid's theme again. "Freeze, Criminal!" Proving it to be a terrible pun, Handy sees a patch of ice quickly approaching, as well as spreading through the surrounding area. Splendid lands and turns to confront... a frozen beaver. Splendid proceeds to knock on the beaver, his super strength shattering him. Splendid gives a heroic pose and hums his theme one last time before flying back to his acorn fortress, not noticing most of the town is now frozen or the hands on the beaver he just killed… though… to be fair, not noticing that the whole body had purple fur instead of Handy's orange. Handy, peeking around the trunk of a tree, grins. He had no idea where Toothy had come from, but it had worked in his advantage. Maybe this time he had pleased the curse. He comes out from around the tree, feeling pleased, but slipped and lands face first; which isn't too bad until an icicle falls from the tree, going right through his back and nails him to the ground. The beaver howls in pain, it takes him a moment to realize that he shouldn't feel anything since the chuck of ice had gone through his back. He can't feel his legs, but he's surprised to find he can feel his tail, complete with the hole in it. He grits his teeth as he tries to lever the ice out of him with it, he thinks he's almost got it when he hears a loud crack overhead. He curses, looking up to see what death awaits him this time. A think branch, unable to hold the weight of the ice, snaps and falls, forcing the icicle the rest of the way through Handy before crushing the rest of the beaver. ---- The next morning, the ice was all gone and Handy wakes up next to the branch that crushed him. He sits up and goes to rub the back of his head, then remembers that the hands don't carry through death. He does have Disco Bear's other hands from the torture session but what would he tell Flaky? He gets the hands and gets in his truck, thinking he'd just tell her he removed them because he got called for a job yesterday. He spits them out by the gear shift, out of random tree friends' likely view, before driving off. As he drives, he notices Disco Bear practically dive into an alley. Good, looks like it stuck. He has to admit that it feels good to be feared this way, the rush of power. No wonder Lumpy goes around killing people at least once a week; it lets him remind everyone who's in control. There was his massacre the first day but he made sure no one saw him which also means they don't fear him for it. He pulls up in front of Flaky's and parks his truck, throwing Disco Bear's hands in his toolbox before he gets out and heads to the door. With the handle to his toolbox in his mouth, he knocks on the door with his foot, not nearly as hard this time. Flaky opens the door and Handy feels a blast of cold air. Splendid's superhero act must've killed half the town. Still better than when he became obsessed with Twilight. "H-h-hi H-Handy... S-s-sorry about the cold, I th-think Splendid tried to save someone y-yesterday." "Yeah, he flew by my house... I ended up getting nailed to the ground and crushed. There are worse ways to go, though," he adds with a shrug. "Y-y-yeah, I d-don't even know how I d-d-d-died. It got c-cold, so I went over t-to the window..." "Probably froze, that ice breath is powerful stuff." Flaky nods, then glances at something in the kitchen. Handy follows her eyes as she lets him in and sees glass all over the place, much of with dried blood. She didn't freeze... the window shattered. Handy winces in sympathy, knowing exactly how that feels. "Glass should be banned from this town." Flaky sighs. "Th-they were probably the only things to n-not kill me before yesterday." "I think it's one of the worst ways to die. Once literally every part off my body was covered in broken glass, even inside my mouth." Handy mentally face-palms at the look on Flaky's face. Why do I keep feeling the need to tell the town coward things that are going to freak her out? An easy solution immediately comes to mind. "I could replace all your glass with plastic if you want. I ended up doing that myself after that day." "Th-that'd be nice Handy." Flaky gives him a small smile. "Okay, I'll just need to take a good look around to figure out how much plastic, then I'll just have to go over to the store to get it. Luckily yesterday I was called in and had to get them off, so I still have Disco Bear's hands in my toolbox, so I don't have to find a new pair." "Okay, wh-when will you n-n-need me to ... y-you know." "After I have the plastic." "A-a-alright." Handy tries to rub his head. Ever since Lammy had showed up and Flaky was killed by Mr. Pickels, Flaky seemed even less willing to stitch new hands on for him. Then again, any time something proved to be dangerous she either avoided it or had it removed, and she couldn't throw the needles out as long as she was helping him. He tries to think of a way they could both get what they want in this case. Not able to think of anything that wouldn't bring anyone else in on his secret, he sighs and starts looking at the windows. He knows just looking won't be entirely accurate, but he'll just get more plastic and save the rest. Still, he should get an idea and knows there are more than windows to consider, after all, there weren't any windows involved in his glass fiasco. "Flaky, is it just the windows or any glass..." Handy looks around and realizes the only other glass is the TV, if you could consider it that. There aren't even glass cups. Even the light bulbs, the biggest culprit, were already plastic and since if the tv screen breaks there's no way to prevent a bigger disaster which at least on that, he decides to keep his mouth shut. "I guess I should have expected that. So it's just the windows." Flaky waits nervously while he scrutinizes the windows, doing the broken one from quite a distance compared to the others, then turns to her. "Since I can't exactly walk into a store with someone else's hands, I need you to come with me and do the lifting." His voice tells her that he hated having to rely on someone else even for something like this. "S-sure, I-I'll b-be happy to h-help." He barely hears her answer though because, though not trying to, he keeps glancing over at the broken window pretty much turning into Flaky when glass is involved. "H-h-Handy? Y-you all right?" Handy looks down, a bit ashamed to admit his phobia despite who he's talking to. "I... I don't like broken glass." As he admits it, his mind jumps back to the last thing he did to Disco Bear. While it felt justified at the time, now it was making him feel sick. "I-I'm n-not r-really a-afraid of it a-anymore th-than ev-everything e-else. I c-could cl-clean up wh-what's th-there." It isn't completely true now that he brought it up and after the window, but she could tell it was more than he said and couldn't help but sympathize with that. "It's fine. Let's just go get the plastic." Flaky nods and follows him out. They decide to take Flaky's car, since Handy's truck doesn't have anywhere to put the plastic rolls. Flaky gets in the driver seat, causing Handy to scowl at her. "No, I'm driving. You're too paranoid to focus your mind on the road." She tries not to hurt his feelings, but as she shrugs nervously he catches her glance toward his nubs and he realizes that's exactly why she's trying to drive. "I drive without hands all the time without incident. I'm even the one who taught you how to drive which is how I know you will not be driving." Flaky sighs in defeat and switches seats. "Y-y-you're right." But as Handy gets in he notices her white-knuckled grip on the dashboard. "I'll be as careful as possible, Flaky. I promise." He completely intends to, partially for her, but also partially knowing how much broken glass is involved in a car crash. She just nods, not trusting herself to speak because she feels like she'd start screaming. Handy thinks about turning the radio on, but after what he found when he came back from Lammy's, he wants to be able to hear if she starts humming her lullaby. He somehow starts the engine and drives off fairly slow. Flaky rolls the window down, hyperventilating and feeling trapped, and keeps looking around trying to remember what store they'd be going to. Handy causes the car to swerve a little when Flaky starts humming, but after a moment he realizes it's not the same melody as before. "Flaky, you all right?" "Y-yeah…" Handy stops for a red light. "That humming kind of freaks me out since the other day, but that doesn't sound like the other one. That's how your trance started when you killed Disco Bear; you just started humming something like a lullaby." "L-l-lullaby? I d-don't know a lullaby" "Well, that's what it sounded like." Handy thinks as the light turns green, then starts humming it as best he can remember. Flaky frowns, it's familiar... but she can't place it. She shakes her head. "I d-don't know, Handy." "Well, that's why it got me worried." "S-s-sorry." "It's okay. Just try not to." Flaky nods, then turns and looks out the window, staying like that until Handy pulls over and turns the car off. ---- "See, Flaky? We both made it here in one piece." Flaky quickly unbuckles and gets out. As Handy comes around to the sidewalk he sees her legs shaking. "It wasn't really that bad was it?" He remembers Petunia telling him about the 'hill' Flaky'd gone down before Disco Bear knocked her into the ski lift. "Don't answer that." They both headed into the store. Flaky follows Handy, her head on a swivel trying to keep an eye out for anything. Even though she tries not to, she starts humming again, causing Handy to jump. Different tune, he reminds himself, and heads over to the plastic sheets. "Over here Flaky." He motions with his nub to the ones he need. "4 of them." He scowls as he steps back and she struggles to carry them, Lumpy being too cheap to get carts in the store is the only reason he'd had to bring Flaky. If not for that fact, he would have done it himself. He does try to help as much as he can with his head though. It takes a few minutes, but they manage to get back to the counter where Mime's running the register. Handy raises an eyebrow but says nothing as Flaky sets the plastic down and grabs a pack of gum from the candy shelf. Mime rings it up and looks at Handy making building motions complete with unexplained sound effects. Handy shrugs. "Windows. And just write the total down and give it to Lumpy, he'll take care of it. Also, would you mind helping get these to the car?" Handy and Flaky both stand there and watch while he loads them into a cart that isn't there and rolls them out to the car. "I really need him to teach me how he does that." ---- Once he gets to the car however, he loads invisible plastic instead of the actual plastic and gives them a thumbs up before walking away, the plastic losing the levitation ability once he get back in the store. Flaky and Handy both face-palm at that, then Flaky loads the plastic into the back seat while Handy starts the car. "At least he did get the actual plastic out here instead of leaving it at the register." Handy sighs when Flaky gets in, sticking a piece of gum in her mouth to stop herself from humming and freaking out the driver. "Y-y-yeah, how did he d-d-do that anyway?" "I have no clue." Flaky chews her gum in silence on the way back, remembering how she used to blow bubbles all the time until she got suffocated by one. They made it back to Flaky's house without any issues. Flaky opens the door and goes back for the plastic as Handy goes inside, eyes going straight to the bloody glass still lying in the kitchen. Category:Blog posts